AMBR
by Acidika
Summary: The adventures of my OC Team at Beacon, lead by Amber Dawn. Together with Teams RWBY and JNPR, they have some laughs, some tears, and fight the Grimm... and sometimes each other! Does contain eventual romance and shipping, rated T. Blake/OC pairing, plus OC/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic was started the week that Episode 16 was released, but due to my procrastination, I never got around to begin uploading it :P Anyway, this will follow the actual Volume 1 episodes, and the gaps in between them as well. It **_**will**_** involve some romance and shipping, and some minor language at times.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the RWBY characters, they belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. I only own the OC's. All rights belong to Monty and RT, this story is made by a fan for entertainment purposes only.**

Amber Dawn twirled one of her arrows around between her fingers, boredom taking its toll on her as she waited for her order of Dust to be filled by the elderly shopkeeper of From Dust Till Dawn. He was gathering her requested yellow crystals as her gaze wandered over the shop, coming to rest on a red hooded figure standing at the magazine display near the back of the shop.

Amber stopped twirling her arrow and slid it into her quiver slung against her side and reached into her pocket to retrieve her money to pay for her crystals. Just as the shopkeeper handed the last of the yellow crystals to Amber, a group of men entered the shop behind her, lead by a redheaded man with a cigar and a cane wearing a white coat.

Amber accepted her crsytals and was just beginning to open her pouch to put them inside when she felt one of the men grab her by the upper arm, the arm that she held the Dust crystal with. She turned to the offending man, ready to start yelling at him when she saw that a second man was aiming a pistol at her. She went pale and turned to see the redhead man flick the ashes from the end of his cigar and lean on the counter displaying a multitude of Dust crystals.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the redhead man asked, crossing his arms casually as the man with the gun redirected it from Amber's face to the shopkeeper's chest. He held up his hands almost instantly.

'Please! Just take my Lein and leave!" He begged, but the redhead made a shushing sound.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money." He explained, then turned to the other men."Grab the Dust." He ordered.

One of the men placed a case onto the counter and opened it. Inside were about ten Dust containers, which several men took and began to fill from the dispensers lining the walls.

"Crystals, all uncut." Another thug ordered the shopkeeper, who cautiously complied, opening the glass and gathering all the uncut crystals, placing them on top of the counter for the thug to put inside another case.

"Take hers as well." The redhead, who seemed to be the leader, ordered, pointing his lit cigar at Amber's clenched fist inches away from her pouch.

A thug reached towards her hand, but suddenly one of the other thugs was thrown across the shop, landing in a heap beside them. Amber turned towards the red hooded person, which was revealed to be a head of dark maroon hair.

Several thugs approached the person, but they were suddenly knocked to the ground as one unfortunate member was launched right through the front window of the shop.

Amber turned to see a young girl in a red cape and black skirt slowly rising to her feet, holding a strange looking weapon, a knocked out thug sprawled a few feet behind her as a massive red and black scythe formed from the weapon in her hand. Amber could hear the rock song playing from the girl's headphones from where she was standing.

Suddenly the girl smirked and began to twirl the scythe around her back several times before slamming the end of the long curved blade down into the street, clicking a button on her headphones, silencing the song.

"Okay..." The leader remarked, then turned to the remaining thugs. "Get her!" He ordered, indicating the scythe girl outside the store. "You, hang on to Blondie here." He turned to the thug that was still restraining Amber's wrists. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Amber glared at the redhead man angrily, already tensing to knock the thug into next week when she suddenly heard a loud gunshot from the fight outside. She turned just in time as a bullet whizzed between her and the thug, which momentarily made his grip slacken on her arms, giving her a split second to attack.

She slammed her shoulder into his chest, winding him almost instantly, then slammed her elbow into his stomach, which made him release her arms entirely. She punched him right in the face and made him stumble back into a shelf then she ran outside, reaching behind her back to retrieve Rising Sun, her crossbow.

As she slid to a halt beside the scythe girl, the redhead man came out of the shop, grumbling to himself before stating. "Well Red, and you Blondie, it seems that it has been an eventful evening.' He dropped his cigar and crushed it with the end of his cane. "And as much as I'd like to stick around." He suddenly pointed the end of the cane at them, a small lense opening at the end of the walking stick. "I'm afraid this... Is where we part ways."

He suddenly pulled a trigger on the grip of the cane and a glowing red bolt shot out of the cane, hurtling directly towards them. The scythe girl suddenly aimed her scythe at her feet and shot up into the air, while at the same time, Amber aimed her Rising Sun at the incoming bolt and fired, causing the bolt to explode when it hit her arrow between them.

In the few seconds that the blast took, Amber looked around for the redhead man, just as the scythe girl landed beside her, also searching the street for the escaped leader. They both turned to see him climbing a fire escape ladder across the street.

"I'm going after him." Amber stated, charging across the street as the sound of sirens reached their ears. With a moment of concentration, Amber launched herself up into the air and grabbed the ladder, quickly climbing to the top in mere moments, while the scythe girl aimed her scythe at her feet and suddenly fired what seemed to be a gun in the weapon and hurtled up to the roof in the same time it took for Amber to reach the top.

Together they saw the man at the other side of the roof. "Hey!" The scythe girl yelled.

Less than a second later, an airship rose up from the other side of the building, shining a searchlight into their faces, momentarily blinding them as the man climbed inside.

"End of the line you two!" The man called over the engines, holding up a red Dust crystal. He threw it towards them, and raised his cane, firing before either of them could even raise their weapons.

Suddenly Amber was grabbed by the arm and thrown aside, landing heavily on her back a few feet away as the crystal exploded in a blast of heat and red smoke.

Amber scrambled to her feet and aimed Rising Sun, only to see an older bespectacled blonde woman with her arm extended, a purple energy between her and the airship.

With a wave of her arm, the energy shot towards the airship and began to repeatedly batter it, and causing it to rock from side to side. The redhead man moved into the cockpit, only to have a woman with a red dress step out in his place, her face hidden in the shadows of the airship.

With a quick wave of her arm, in which Amber noticed a wand like object, the blonde woman fired another bolt of purple above the airship, which caused a dark storm cloud to form above.

With a swipe of her wand, she caused the stormcloud to start pelting the airship with massive icicles that impaled through the metal hull of the ship.

Suddenly the woman in the airship launched a fiery blast towards the blonde woman, who easily blocked it with yet another wave of her wand. Several pieces of her hail were knocked out of the air in mid fall between them, and landed around her feet, glowing bright orange with heat.

Suddenly the area around the blonde woman turned almost white from intense heat that Amber could feel from over ten feet away, then it suddenly exploded under her, but she backflipped out of the way.

Several chunks of the roof lay scattered around, but began to glow with purple energy as the blonde woman waved her wand and formed a giant spinning spear out of the debris, then forced it towards the airship.

The redhead man - who Amber assumed was now piloting the airship - tilted the airship at the perfect moment, causing the blonde woman's spear of debris to glance off the surface of the hull. However, she waved her wand and split the spear into three separate trails, which snaked through the air around the airship until the woman inside released a massive blast that vaporized the debris in midair.

Suddenly the scythe girl aimed her weapon at the woman in the airship and began firing. Amber imitated her, seizing the opportunity at the woman's lack of defense. She could only fire two arrows in that time, both of which were caught by the woman in one hand, while blocking the girl's bullets with the other.

Snapping both arrows in half, the woman waved her hand and caused the roof under their feet to heat up. The scythe girl dove to safety, but Amber was suddenly launched through the air and tumbled a few feet and painfully hitting her head against the roof as the blonde woman cartwheeled gracefully to avoid the explosions. She gave her head a shake to refocus her blurred vision.

In those few seconds, the airship turned and had flown far out of range, quickly vanishing in the clouds overhead.

The scythe girl collapsed her scythe down and placed it into a cradle on her lower back, turning to the woman she said. "You're a Huntress..."

Amber sprang to her feet and grabbed Rising Sun nearby, just as the woman noticed who exactly she was.

But before she could say anything, the scythe girl asked. "Can I have your autograph?!"

With a resounding snap, the woman slapped the girl's hand with her wand, which Amber saw was in fact more akin to a crop. The scythe girl held her stinging hand as another airship arrived, this time a gray haired man was waiting in the open hatch.

"Both of you, get in." The Huntress ordered, striding towards the new airship and sliding her crop into her knee high boot. Amber returned Rising Sun to her back and quickly followed, taking a seat beside her and rubbing the back of her head distractedly. It was still painful after her rough fall.

The scythe girl slowly climbed in as well, sitting across from Amber with her head hung and still holding her stung hand.

The flight was devoid of any further conversation until they arrived at the Vale Police Department a few minutes later. The gray haired man hopped out first and went inside without a word. The Huntress stepped out and turned to the girls. "This way."

Amber followed her into the lobby with the scythe girl a bit behind her. The officer at the front desk noticed who was leading them and instantly handed the woman a key. She took the key with a nod and turned to a long row of offices, leading the two girls down the hall until she opened one of the many doors and gestured for them to enter.

"Leave your weapons here." She ordered, pointing to a nearby bench. Amber placed Rising Sun against the wall and detached her quiver, placing it beside her crossbow before entering the room, unarmed.

The scythe girl visibly hesitated at the thought of being separated from her weapon, but she gently placed it beside Rising Sun and walked in with her head hung low.

"We will return to speak with you two shortly." The Huntress stated before closing the door. The sound of her high heels echoed down the hall for a few seconds... then there was silence.

Amber was patient enough in most circumstances, but the silence was starting to get to her. She pulled out one of her yellow Dust crystals and began to twirl it in her fingers, just like she did with an arrow at From Dust Till Dawn. The scythe girl was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, tapping the tips of her index fingers together.

The minutes went by, then they heard the unmistakeable sound of the Huntress' high heels coming down the hall, getting louder by the step. Amber sat down in the chair beside the scythe girl, who had looked up when they heard the Huntress approaching.

She opened the door, holding a flat tablet device under her arm, her crop in her other.

Without even a preliminary greeting, the Huntress began pacing around the room, stating. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly ladies. You put both yourselves and others in great danger..."

The scythe girl blurted out. "They started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." The Huntress said, looking at her tablet as she stopped pacing in front of the door. The scythe girl looked hopeful at that, but the Huntress suddenly turned to face them and added sternly. "...And a slap on the wrist."

With a snap, she slammed her crop onto the table, which made the girl jump back in surprise, moving her hands away from the crop's stinging wrath.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." She explained, opening the door. "Miss Dawn, you may leave. Your weapon is where you left it, and there is a taxi waiting for you outside ready to take you home, free of charge."

Amber glanced at the Huntress, then at the scythe girl, and slowly rose to her feet, returning her crystal to her pouch as she walked out of the room, passing by the gray haired man in the hall.

"Professor Ozpin." Amber greeted him, who was carrying his signature cup of coffee, and a plate of cookies.

"Miss Dawn, I expect your arrival tomorrow at Beacon." Ozpin nodded as he entered the room with the girl and the Huntress.

Amber retrieved her quiver and Rising Sun and heard Ozpin say the name, "Ruby Rose." before the Huntress closed the door behind him. She assumed that he was greeting the scythe girl, but thought nothing else about it. She strode out of the police station and entered the awaiting taxi, arriving home within twenty minutes.

The next morning, Amber had completely forgotten about Ruby Rose in her excitement of finally going to Beacon. She had already packed the week before, so all she had to do was head to the airport and board the airship to Beacon.

Grabbing Rising Sun and her quiver, Amber called for a taxi to come pick her up, and within minutes, the same driver that had delivered her from the police station arrived with a warm smile.

"Headin' back ter da station, little lady?" He asked as he helped her put her suitcase into the back seat.

"No, the airport." Amber replied, climbing in and closing the door. "I have an airship to catch for Beacon."

"Alrighty then!" The driver smiled, driving through the morning traffic, arriving at the Vale airport within half an hour. Amber gave him the fare, grabbed her bag, and hurried to the awaiting airship. She still had a few minutes to spare, so she sat down beside a news screen, which was reporting the robbery from last night.

"The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department.'

Amber stared at the picture of this Roman Torchwick for the last few seconds that it was displayed before the report changed over to another event, a Faunus civil rights protest that went badly. At that point, Amber wasn't listening, having spotted Ruby Rose standing nearby with a girl with extremely long blonde hair.

At that moment, the news screen vanished, only to be replaced by a hologram of the Huntress from the night before. Amber sat up straighter, but then realized that it wasn't really her.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The Huntress greeted the assembled crowds.

Beside Ruby Rose, the blonde girl asked audibly. "Who's that?"

The Huntress continued. "My name is Glenda Goodwitch."

Ruby's companion gave an "Oh!" after having her question answered so quickly.

"You are among a priviledged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glenda's speech ended, and she faded from view.

Ruby and her blonde companion approached the window that Glenda's hologram had been in front of, and for the briefest second, Ruby and Amber locked eyes with dawning comprehension.

Neither said anything, but they knew that it was in fact the person from Roman Torchwick's robbery last night in from of the other.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby turned to her blonde companion, who was also staring out the window. "I guess home isn't to far after all."

The blonde put her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Beacon's our home now." She said reassuringly, but everyone turned to see a blonde boy with white armour struggling not to throw up.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." She commented, watching the boy fight for control of his stomach.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby commented.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" The blonde asked.

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby replied "OH! Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoes!" She pointed to the blonde's foot, where a bit of the boy's puke had somehow landed.

"Gross gross gross gross gross!" Yang exclaimed as she looked around for something to clean it with.

Amber decided to intervene, so she raised her hand and used some of her Semblence to blow the vomit off her shoe, leaving it completely clean.

The pair turned towards Amber, who lowered her hand and simply said. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Amber is my OC, and was actually the third of my OC Team that I created. She was, however, the most difficult to give a personality.**

As the airship began to descend towards the long walkway situated on the edge of the cliffside, Amber, Ruby, Yang and the sick boy prepared to disembark with the rest of the crowd. Amber kept her gaze locked on the doors, but she could easily hear the boy valiantly fighting to keep his stomach in check.

No less than five seconds after the doors had opened did the boy make a beeline for the nearest garbage can and finally let the floodgates open. He began retching loudly as the rest of the crowd walked across the walkway from the airship, leaving him to his misery.

When Amber, Yang and Ruby reached the end of the walkway, they were greeted by the magnificent sight of Beacon Academy filling their entire view.

"Wow~!" Both Yang and Ruby were awestruck, but Amber was more focused on twirling another arrow between her fingers to care.

"The view from Vale's got nothin' on this!" Yang remarked, crossing her arms as Ruby's jaw hit the floor upon catching sight of the weapons carried by the other students.

With a gasp, Ruby frantically pointed towards one student passing by. "Sis! That kid's got got a collapsible staff!" She saw another student, and gasped even louder. "And she's got a fire sword!" She took a few small steps towards the girl with the fire sword, but Yang grabbed her by the hood.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons!" Yang reminded Ruby, who shot her an incredulous look.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, clenching her hands together excitedly.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Aren't you happy with it?"

With a mechanical clang, Ruby extended her scythe to full size, holding it against her shoulder with both hands. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones."

At the mention of the name Crescent Rose, Amber stopped twirling her arrow and shot the massive red and black scythe a quick scan. The weapon was a multiform weapon, and near the grip was what seemed to be a scope, so Amber assumed that it was part sniper rifle as well. Judging by the two grips and the magazine location, Amber noted that it was also a bolt action system.

Ruby continued speaking, and it brought Amber back to their conversation. "It's like meeting new people... but better."

"Ruby, come on." Yang pulled Ruby's hood up and over her head to cover her face entirely. "Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pulled her hood back over her head. "But why do I need friends when I have you?" She asked, and Amber couldn't help but smirk as several people approached Yang at that very moment.

"Well, actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up, okay, see you, bye!" Yang rattled off as she ran off, leaving Ruby in a dizzy spin.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Ruby called after her. "Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? do we have dorms?" She sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

At that very moment, Ruby fell backwards, just as a bellhop was passing behind her with a luggage trolley full of cases. Amber had looked away in the direction of Yang and her friends, and didn't see her fall until she heard the crash of the luggage.

"What are you doing?" A girl demanded, standing beside the pile of cases that Ruby was now surrounded by on the ground. She sat up to see who had spoken.

"Uh... Sorry!" Ruby instantly apologized, regarding the white haired girl staring down at her with her hands on her hips. Amber noticed a sword on her hip, and that the girl had the Schnee company insignia on the back of her bolero jacket, a snowflake.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl demanded, waving her hands dramatically.

"Considering that it's just your clothing, very minimal to be honest." Amber stated, walking into the angry girl's field of view. She did not like this girl at all, so she made it doubtedly obvious to anyone that chose to observe them.

"This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The girl glared at Amber as Ruby held up the single case that had been sitting in her lap the entire time. The girl grabbed it from her and opened it, producing a small glass bottle of red Dust.

As she closed the case, a small puff of blue Dust came out and drifted towards Ruby. "What are you, brain dead? Dust!" She waved the hand with the bottle around, causing several clouds of the red Dust to join the blue, drifting towards Ruby. "Fire, water, lightning! Energy!"

At that moment, the blue and red Dust surrounded Ruby's face, and she instantly showed the obvious signs that she was about to sneeze. Amber took a few steps back, out of caution.

"Are you even listening to me!?" The girl demanded, putting her hands on her hips again."Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Just as Amber had predicted, Ruby let out a devastating sneeze, but the sneeze was laced with Dust, and it caused a fiery blast, with lingering aftereffects of ice and a bit of electricity. The blast was directed forward, which unfortunately meant the white haired girl received the full force of it. The bottle of red Dust flew out of her hands and bounced several feet away, coming to a stop beside two people, a boy and a girl, both of whom were each engrossed in a book. The boy was scribbling into his, while the girl was reading hers, which appeared to be a novel. The bottle came to a rest against the girl's foot, so she stooped to pick it up, turning it over to see the Schnee insignia on the side.

Amber was laughing behind her hand as the white haired girl stomped her foot, and the soot that covered her from head to toe fell off. She was loudly complaining. "See!? This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized, tapping the tips of her index fingers together, not looking at the girl's face.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl demanded, taking an aggressive step forward, only to suddenly have her vision filled by the visage of Rising Sun aimed at her face. Amber glared at the girl angrily.

"I can vouch for her presence here. If you want further details, I will gladly give them to you, princess." Amber stated in a menacing tone, keeping Rising Sun's sights trained right between the girl's eyes.

"It's heiress, actually." A calm female voice spoke from beside them, and they all turned to see a black haired girl with yellow eyes standing beside them. Right behind her was a very tall and heavily armoured boy with a bandana covering his left eye. Both had a small book in their hand, and the girl also had the bottle of Dust.

'Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl continued, glancing at the bottle in her hand.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smirked, looking past Rising Sun to pointedly glare at Amber and Ruby.

"...The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." The girl added, speaking in the same, almost monotonous voice.

"Wha... How dare! The nerve of..." Weiss sputtered, then took a step forward and snatched the Dust bottle out of the girl's hand before stomping away angrily. Amber lowered Rising Sun and glanced at the girl's silent companion. Despite his menacing appearance, she could tell that he had some deeper significance beyond being a supposed bodyguard to this black haired girl, like he was portraying.

Ruby turned to speak to the pair, but they were already walking away. Amber stayed at her side though, since Ruby was the only person that she really knew here, beyond just a name. Not that she knew Ruby very well anyway. She began to twirl an arrow in her fingers as Ruby slumped down to her knees, muttering. "Welcome to Beacon."

Footsteps approached, and Ruby looked up to see the boy that had puked on the airship offering his hand to her. "Hey, I'm Juane." He said, a small smile on his face.

Ruby took the hand and stood up. "Ruby. Hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Juane sighed and hung his head. "Yeah, I got motion sickness." They began to wander away, leaving Amber standing beside the scorched spot that Ruby had made with her Dust powered sneeze.

Amber continued to twirl her arrow distractedly until she felt a minute change in the subtle wind currents around her. She stopped twirling the arrow and narrowed her eyes, scanning the area around her until she sensed the anomaly a few feet in front of her. Quick as a flash, she threw the arrow at the spot she sensed, until it suddenly stopped in mid air, like it had been grabbed by something invisible.

"Ya mind not throwing sharp pointy objects? Ya might actually hit someone with it!" A voice teased, and Amber stared at the spot in shock. A moment later, a gray haired boy shimmered into sight, holding the arrow between two fingers with a cheeky smile on his face.

Amber stared dumbfounded at the boy, who she now realized could probably turn invisible at will. He pointed the arrow at Amber sternly. "You archer types think you're so high and mighty, don't ya? Think that because you fight from afar, it makes you so perfect, huh?"

"I strongly disagree." Amber stated, clenching her fists at the annoying boy's commentary. Distance fighting had its benefits, but there were equally valid disadvantages to it as well, like ammunition, for example.

"Really? Ya mind sharing that little trick of yours? That arrow spinning thing you do whenever you get bored." The boy asked, trying to imitate the finger movements to twirl the arrow, but couldn't make it as fluid and graceful as when Amber did it. His twirling was jerky and uneven.

"Give me that!" Amber made a grab for the arrow, but the boy vanished instantly. "How am I supposed to show you it now, huh?"

"Easy. Just use another arrow." The boy's voice giggled from very close to her ear, and she whirled around, but he was still invisible.

"I have a bit of an issue with one arrow in use at a time, thank you." Amber stated, inwardly feeling that to anyone who was observing her, she was talking ot herself and interacting with an imaginary entity. "What's your name, anyway?" She asked, turning on the spot as she concentrated on pinpointing his presence by using her wind manipulation Semblance.

"Ray Skael. Who're you, blondie?" The boy reappeared in front of her, twirling her arrow a bit more smoothly. Only a bit, though.

"Amber Dawn." She introduced herself, making a sudden gust of wind blow the arrow out of his grasp. She caught it and quickly slid it into quiver. "And yes, I just did that."

Ray flexed his fingers, then flung his arm wide, startling Amber as a small object hurtled towards her. But he pulled his arm short, and the object stopped before returning to him with a metallic rattling. She noticed that it was a chained weapon, and the end of it was a four pronged hook with a long point.

"And I just did that." Ray smirked, holding up another arrow as he began to twirl it again.

Amber clenched her fists, but relaxed as she said. "Why do I even bother now?"

Without missing a beat, Ray tossed the arrow back and said. "Because you know you'll never see me coming."

At that comment, he vanished once again, leaving Amber to look around for where in the world she was supposed to be, instead of beside a circle of soot. She looked for any remaining students, but only a few were visible in the distance. She began to stride along towards them, thinking to herself.'This is going to be quite an interesting adventure.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time for the other two of my OC's to be introduced!**

Amber hurried in the direction that the students were heading, and along the way, she spotted the armoured boy and the black haired girl standing in a close embrace behind a tree, mostly hidden from view of the pathway. Out of the corner of her eye, Amber noticed them separate, and the boy's single eye locked onto her as she strode past them. She faintly heard him say her name in an oddly accented voice, but continued along and strode into a large circular building.

Up ahead, she saw Yang and Ruby speaking to Weiss. Their interaction was suddenly changed when Weiss held up something to Ruby, obviously stating something about it. But because of the chattering crowds and the distance, Amber couldn't even lip read what they were saying.

Standing at the back of the crowd for a minute, she suddenly felt a change in the air currents behind her, and due to her skill with determining the size, location and distance that the wind currents changed, she could tell that it was a slightly short person three feet behind her, slightly to her right.

"Um... Can I stand with you... for the opening speeches?" A timid female voice asked, and Amber turned her head to see a shy looking girl with red hair peering up at her from beneath a hood.

"Sure, I don't mind." Amber replied, and saw the armoured boy and the black haired girl walk into the amphitheater. She could tell that both of them were hesitant to join the crowds of people, and watched as they moved to an out of the way spot far in the back.

"Hey Amber, did ya miss me?" Ray's voice suddenly sounded from directly in front of her. She turned back to see him shimmer into visibility, which made the hooded girl squeak in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"No." Amber replied flatly, and before either of them could say anything else, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stepped out onto the stage, causing the entire crowd to fall completely silent.

Professor Ozpin approached the lone microphone and cleared his throat. "I'll keep this brief." He stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose before going on with his speech.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished his speech and walked off stage, and Glynda stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.' She stated with her hands behind her hand, then she too walked off the stage, leaving the gathered students to begin talking and walking out of the amphitheater.

Without even saying goodbye, Ray faded from sight, and Amber sensed him dash away, so close to her that her hair moved slightly in the breeze of his movement. Amber turned to the girl, who was looking around for Ray after his sudden disappearance.

"He's gone, trust me." Amber said to the girl. And good riddance, she thought to herself. "I can sense him when he does that."

"How do you sense him?" The girl asked curiously, turning her pink eyes towards Amber.

"I can manipulate wind. It's my Semblance." Amber replied. "What about you? What's your Semblance? Actually, a better question to ask first... What's your name?"

"My name is Mysra. I can control sonic energy." The girl replied, shyly hiding her face as she introduced herself.

"C'mon, Mysra, let's go." Amber said as she began to walk back out of the amphitheater with the rest of the crowds. Mysra quickly followed along behind her until they spotted the strange couple in the same hidden spot behind the tree, but this time they were separate, watching the passing crowds in silence.

"What is it?" Mysra asked, following Amber's gaze towards the pair. "Who are those two?"

"I've seen them a few times today, but I don't know their names. I assume that they're dating each other." She admitted, glancing away from them briefly, but when she looked back to the tree, they had vanished entirely.

Amber and Mysra both looked around in search of the pair, but Amber felt someone approaching them from behind, and turned to see the boy and the girl approaching.

Waiting for them to either pass by or speak first, Amber and Mysra waited until the pair were very close, but didn't even receive a glance from either of them.

As the pair walked away, Amber stared at their backs until she noticed that the girl had a very large black bow on top of her head, and the boy had a pair of folded back brown ears on the top of his head.

"He's a Faunus..." Amber noted, speaking more to herself, but Mysra stared after them curiously.

"So... he's part wolf... or bear? I can't tell from here." Mysra commented quietly, squinting at the folded ears on top of his head.

"I think bear as well." Amber added, then resumed her strides, and Mysra quickly followed along beside her through the crowds, until they eventually arrived at a large dining hall, where the smell of lunch reached their noses.

"Are you hungry?" Amber asked, thankful for the loud chatter masking the sound of her rumbling stomach.

"A little bit." Mysra replied, following Amber as they weaved through the crowds and sat down in the nearest available seats beside Yang, Ruby and Juane.

"So... That Weiss girl. What's her problem, huh?" Yang asked after noticing Amber sit down across from Mysra. "What happened after I left?"

Ruby turned to Amber, who recounted the occurrence between them, and included the black haired girl's addition to the conversation, and even mentioned her silent companion.

"So you sneezed, and the Dust caused it to explode with fire?" Yang asked before starting to laugh. "I can control fire, but that!" She wiped a tear from her violet eyes. "That sounded beautiful!"

Continuing to snicker, Yang turned her attention back to eating. Amber resumed eating now that she no longer was required to retell the incident, until Mysra suddenly yelped it surprise.

"What is it?!" Amber asked, dropping her fork, then suddenly sensing a change in the air currents beside Mysra, she realized who it was. "Ray! Stop that!"

"Okay, I'm being honest here, that was accidental." Ray shimmered into view, holding his hands up innocently. "I didn't mean to touch her, I swear!"

Mysra retreated under her hood, hiding most of her face as she continued to eat, but Amber noticed that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and Ray's beaming face was a bit too... cheery. He was hiding what he really did, but Amber knew he wouldn't reveal it any time soon.

Ruby and Juane stared at Ray's sudden appearance in surprise. At first they thought that Amber was going crazy, but now that they knew he could become completely invisible at will, they changed their view on Amber's sanity.

After they had all finished eating, Yang lead them through the school and into an armoury lined with lockers. Glynda was waiting there, and distributing pieces of paper with assigned locker numbers on them. Amber received number 394, and quickly began to count up the long rows of lockers until she looked back down at her number at the wrong moment.

Suddenly finding herself flat on her back with stars popping in her eyes, she sat up and realized that she had walked face first into an opened locker. She looked past her blurred vision and realized that the locker belonged to the Faunus boy from earlier.

Once her vision returned to normal, she noticed that his single eye was glaring at her, and his ears were tucked back in an aggressive way. She scrambled to her feet and took a careful step back.

"Dimitri, what was that?" A voice asked, and Amber saw the black haired girl with the bow appear from behind him.

The primal anger vanished from his eye and his ears rose to a more relaxed position. From up close, Amber inwardly noted that his ears seemed to be akin to a wolf. He turned to the girl and spoke in his strange accent. "Dis girl vasn't looking and valked into de locker door."

The girl turned her cat like gaze to Amber, whose forehead was turning red from the impact. "Mistakes happen." She stated in her monotonous voice. "Dimitri, do you want me to help you out of your armour?"

"Dah, sank you, Blake." Dimitri replied, and she began to help take apart the metal plates on his forearm.

Amber rubbed her head as she glanced at the locker number beside Dimitri, and realized that it was 394. she opened it and stored Rising Sun, her quiver of arrows, and her belt of pouches inside, then closed it and pressed the locking mechanism's holographic keypad to input her passcode, locking it. By the time she had finished, Dimitri and Blake only managed to remove the armour pieces from his left arm.

Leaving them to their apparently lengthy task, Amber wandered past Juane, who was storing his sheathed sword into his locker, and unlike Dimitri, had already escaped the confines of his white armour.

As Amber walked back to the hall, Glynda called for everyone to go to the ballroom, and that dinner would be served there in a few hours. So, Amber went through the halls until she found the large ballroom, where immediately she noticed Ruby and Yang playing cards near an open window.

A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and she caused a gust of wind to scatter their cards, causing them to scramble to recover them and restart their game. Amber sat against the far wall, and observed the groups of friends all around the room, and here and there, the couples as well.

Surprisingly though, Dimitri and Blake were already there when she had arrived, which lead Amber to believe that Dimitri's armour wasn't as difficult to remove as she thought. The two of them were in a far corner, with Blake seemingly napping with her arms wrapped around his large forearm while he wrote in his notebook.

Eventually Amber nodded off, her head falling onto her shoulder as she slept. When she finally awoke, she saw that everyone was eating dinner, and that a plate was sitting beside her, obviously for her to eat.

While she ate, Amber noticed that Blake was still asleep on Dimitri's arm. But as she kept her gaze on Blake's sleeping form for a split second longer, she noticed Blake's bow suddenly moved on its own accord at the same moment she seemed to mutter something in her sleep, it moved just like an irritated twitch.

Blinking in confusion, Amber glanced at Dimitri's face, but he was still busy scribbling away at his notebook and clearly hadn't noticed the bow's movement.

Amber checked her watch, and saw that it was already 7:45, so she decided to get ready to sleep. She vaguely remembered hearing Glynda mention that bedrolls would be delivered by 8, so she slowly got up and left the ballroom.

As Amber left, Blake suddenly woke up with a start, panic on her face. Dimitri turned to her and smiled warmly at her. "Vot is it? Vas it a nightmare?"

Blake rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand distractedly. "Yeah, I'm fine though. It's nothing to worry about." She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss in his cheek. "You know I hate the water." She teased. "I dreamed that I fell off a boat."

Dimitri stopped his writing and slowly lowered his pen. "And vat, pray tell, vere you doing on a boat in de first place?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Blake looked up at him with a glint in her eye. "It was a cruise ship, I was there with you." She picked up her abandoned book from the floor beside her. "But somehow I ended up in the water, and was dragged down."

Dimitri sighed, and closed his book, then turned his eye towards the room at large, noticing that many of the students were already dressed for bed, and were awaiting the arrival of the bedrolls mentioned by Glynda. "Ve should get ready for bed." He commented, and Blake quickly stood up with a nod.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute." She replied, leaving the ballroom as he slowly rose to his feet as well. He stretched his arms over his head, and cracked his neck twice. He barely took a single step when his ears perked up and his eye narrowed dangerously.

Amber returned at that moment, dressed in her pyjamas, and saw him staring directly at her from across the ballroom. She instantly froze at the sight of his menacing gaze, and neither of them moved for a split second, both tensed.

Suddenly Dimitri started to sprint across the room, displaying surprising speed and agility for his size as he weaved between the other students in his path. Amber was taken by surprise, and he suddenly charged past her and into the hall. He ran down the long corridor and around a corner, out of sight.

Amber's body unfroze and she began to chase after him. Something was wrong, and he clearly knew it. She turned the corner and saw Blake on the ground, gasping for breath as Dimitri held a brown haired boy against the wall by the throat, his feet dangling at least a foot off the ground.

Amber hurried to Blake's side, and saw that, despite her coughing and gasping, she was fine. She helped her rise to her feet and turned to see the brown haired boy try to grab Dimitri by the face, but only managed to pull off Dimitri's blue bandana before being slammed forcefully against the wall with a groan.

"Cardin Vinchester, must you be so much of a deek that you attack a lone girl ven she is not looking? Or is it zat you have other motivations for dis cowardly attack?" Dimitri growled, quite literally in fact. A rumble sounded in the back of his throat with each word.

The boy against the wall, Cardin, barely managed to gasp out an incomprehensible noise before being suddenly thrown across the width of the hall and slammed into the opposite wall. He was instantly scrambling to his feet, with Dimitri's bandana still in his grasp, but a quick glance at what he was holding made him throw it to the ground and hurry around the corner back to the ballroom.

Blake took one look at Amber and muttered her thanks before turning towards Dimitri, who was reaching for his bandana on the ground. "He tried choking me from behind, saying that Faunus don't belong here at Beacon, and that 'a supporter like me should change their views on the matter.'"

"Vot matters now is keeping him in our view, to prevent dis from happening again." Dimitri replied, approaching her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "You do not need to vorry any longer. He vill not try anything further tonight."

Amber knew she was no longer needed, so she turned to walk back to the ballroom, but Dimitri's voice spoke up. "Amber, could you do me a favour?"

Amber turned back to face them, and momentarily gawked at his normally covered left eye. It was a mass of several scars, and the eye itself was entirely white, a tell tale sign that it was blind. "What is it, Dimitri?" She asked, looking at Blake instead of his damaged eye.

"Could you valk with Blake, so she is not in any furzer danger?" Dimitri asked. "Since I cannot escort her fully, It is better for you to go vith her instead."

Amber quickly nodded, and turned back to walk with Blake so that she could change for bed in slightly more safety. He gave her a nod as he retied the bandana to cover his mangled eye once more. "Sank you, Amber." He said as he gave Blake one last kiss before returning to the ballroom, cracking his knuckles loudly as he left. "I must speak vith Cardin furzer."

After escorting Blake, Amber returned to the ballroom with her to see Cardin standing in the doorway, with a very large bruise forming on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck before grumbling. "Sorry for attacking you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why does it matter if he's a Faunus? Or that I'm going out with him, you closed minded jerk! Keep your ignorance to yourself, and maybe that will save the rest of your face for the Grimm!" Blake sparked off at him right away, but he held up his hands, cowering beneath her seething rage. Amber noticed her pupils become even more cat like, narrowing into thin slits as she glared at him forcefully.

"Come on Blake, let's get you back to Dimitri." Amber gave her a gently push on her back, and after a moment of resistance, she complied and roughly shoved Cardin onto his ass, returning to Dimitri's side, who had already changed into his pyjama pants and was writing away in his notebook, his single eye focused on the pages in front of him.

As Blake repositioned her bedroll beside Dimitri, he placed a candle beside them, and lit it with a match. The noise that it made caught the attention of Ruby and Yang, who were nearby. Amber decided to leave them, and passed by Yang dragging Ruby by the wrist towards Blake, who had just began to read her novel.

"Hello~!" Yang called in a singsong voice. "I believe you two may know my sister."

"Aren't you de girl dat exploded?" Dimitri asked, sparing them a one eyed glance.

"Uh yeah..." Ruby replied. "My name's Ruby." She held out her hand to Dimitri first, who ignored it, then to Blake, who gave it a look that clearly said she wasn't going to shake hands. "But you can just call me Craterfa... uh... actually you can just call me Ruby..." She briefly remembered the name, Craterface, that Juane gave her after they walked away from Amber that morning.

"Okay." Blake replied, returning her gaze to her novel.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby whispered back, both of them unaware of exactly how sensitive both Dimitri and Blake's hearing was.

Smiling, Yang brightly asked. "So, what's your names?"

Blake gave a small sigh and answered. "Blake. This is Dimitri."

"Well, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang pointed to her ample chest with her thumb. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake replied curtly, still trying to read her novel. 'Trying' being a key word.

"It goes great with your pyjamas!" Yang continued, still overly cheerful, despite the silent cues that both Dimitri and Blake were giving them to leave.

"Right." Blake didn't even look up this time, yet another cue that both Ruby and Yang clearly missed.

"Nice night, don't ya think?" Yang continued, giving Ruby a brief look.

"Yes, it's lovely." Blake replied. "Almost as lovely as this book..." She gazed up at them, smiling at her. "That I will continue to read..." More smiles.

"As soon as you leave." Dimitri added suddenly.

"Yeah, these two are a lost cause." Yang commented, but Ruby took a small step forward.

"What's it about?" She asked, which instantly broke the veil of tension between the pairs.

"Huh?" Blake looked up at her in mild surprise, taken aback by the question.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby pointed to the book in Blake's hand.

"Well... It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh yeah, that's real... lovely." Yang commented awkwardly.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, and monsters. They're one of the reasons that I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said while her gaze lingered on the book in Blake's hands.

"And why is that?" Blake asked, sounding slightly amused. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping that we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explained.

"Dat is very ambitious for a child." Dimitri commented. "Unfortunately de real vorld isn't de same as a fairy tale."

"Well... that's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby replied.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and lifted her up in a tight hug.

Instantly Ruby and Yang began fighting, and Blake said. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's been a pleas..." But suddenly Weiss came stomping over to them angrily.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?" She suddenly noticed who was there and yelled "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" at the same time as Ruby and Yang.

"Sh! She's right, people are trying to sleep!" Ruby whispered, which somehow made Weiss even more mad.

Oh, now you're on my side!" She rolled her eyes dramatically. Blake finally gave up with even keeping her novel open, as was Dimitri with his notebook.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied to Weiss, who was glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

'Yeah! What's your problem with my sister!?" Yang demanded, also with her hands on her hips. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shot back, just as Amber angrily sat up and directed a gust of wind towards the candle that Dimitri had lit earlier, which was the only remaining light source in the ballroom, instantly bringing an end to their conversation.

"Go to sleep, all of you!" Amber called through the darkness before slumping her head back down onto her pillow. "Don't you need your beauty sleep, princess?" She added to the shadowy form of Weiss, who stomped back to her bedroll angrily after the jab.

**A/N: Dimitri's accent was intended to sound Russian, but to me it came across as more German sounding XP anyway, the team is now fully introduced: Amber, Mysra, Dimitri, and Ray.**

**And yes, I am aware that the team is A.M.B.R, not A.M.D.R. Dimitri's surname is Borchevski, hence the B in the team name. Mysra's last name is Sylvia.**

**So, the team is:**

**Amber Dawn**

**Mysra Sylvia**

**Dimitri Borchevski**

**Ray Skael**

**There you have it, my OC Team is all ready for some awesomeness! :3**


End file.
